


Unhappy Refrain

by InsertDreams



Category: Cas (supernatural), Castiel - Fandom, Castiel/dean - Fandom, Dean - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, cas/dean - Fandom, destiel - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertDreams/pseuds/InsertDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk feeling heartbroken that Castiel ran with the tablet and hasn't looked back. One night he loses it and gets drunk.  First attempt at Diestel. SMUT. Meant to feel rushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this. It's my first time attempting smut in a few years. Also first time writing Destiel.

_It is raining outside, I passed the corny hotel room back and forth.  It didn’t happen. I kept trying to convince myself that **it** didn’t happen.  Nope. No way. Not a chance in hell. Cas didn’t abandon me, he can’t have. _

- **Dean**

\--

Drunk.  That is one word to explain Dean’s state of mind as he sits on the mattress of the hotel room alone.  Where is Sam? Well, you see he’d gone out to grab some grub leaving Dean all alone. Dean reaches for another beer and uncaps it and knocking his head back chugging it. 

His mind lost in a state of loss. His best friend, his companion and his crush had run away. Dean needed him dearly but he just left them. Castiel ran off with the Angel tablet leaving him bare. **HIS ANGEL** ran out on him.  

He began to tremble. He let the beer bottle crash onto the floor leaving a mess. He leans forward covering his face with his hands. Sobs start erupting from him. Not once has he cried this badly.

“Cas..” His voice cracks out. “…. Please.”  It sounds barely above a whisper.  Then it happens, there’s a hand petting the top of his head. 

“Hello Dean.” The disappearing angel appears a frown on his face. 

At first Dean believes this is his imagination. He can’t believe his ears. 

“Dean.. I don’t have a lot of time.” Castiel can’t believe the state that Dean is in. He can feel his own emotions scream at him. Of all the humans in the universe, he just can’t lose Dean.  Yet Dean is so unresponsive. 

“As you would say it ‘Damn it.’” Castiel continues wrapping an arm around Dean and holding him tightly.  Dean whimpers but he doesn’t back away, he takes his hands off his eyes and presses his face into Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Cas.. It’s really you.” He hardly believes it himself.

“Dean, I can’t really explain what’s going on. I am not abandoning you. I just have to deal with this on my own it’s the only way to keep you safe.” Castiel explains gently stroking Dean’s hair in a calming manner hoping this would help.

“Safe?” Dean mumbles not quite understanding. 

“Naomi could hurt you Dean. She knows I want to protect you more than anything.” Castiel states his eyebrows raised. “See, Dean, I love you more than anything else. It’s unbefitting for my kind to fall in love with your kind.” He sighs revealing his once secret feelings. 

Dean blinks for a moment as his drunk mind tries to register what Castiel has just said. He leans his head back and stares up at Castiel.  “You’re in love with me?” 

“Isn’t it obvious, the way I’ve been following your every command?” Castiel calmly answers moving one of his hands to remove the tears from Dean’s face.  “I’ve been lost for so long. You’re helping me find my way.” 

To this Dean simply leaned his head upward and planted a kiss on Castiel’s lips.  “I love you too.” Castiel knows he probably shouldn’t kiss back. He couldn’t help it. He has been waiting for far too long. He locks his lips on Deans and kisses back passionately. He let himself feel this moment.  His hand held onto the back of Dean’s head. 

Castiel could taste all the beer on Dean’s breath. His intoxication level  is high. Castiel breaks the kiss and then holds Dean to his chest one last time.  “Dean, I’ll always love you. I have to go.” He leans in once more and kisses Dean again. 

To Dean this moment feels just right. As if they are meant to happen. Dean pushes Castiel back on the bed and pins him there.  “Who said you could leave?” A smirk on his face and a twinkling in his eye, Cas could hardly argue with the look of lust on his face. 

Butterflies are forming in Castiel’s stomach, odd he’d never expected an angel could feel this way toward any human. He runs a hand on Dean’s back, if he had a heart he’s sure it would be leaping out of his chest.  He knows he can’t stay here for too long, they’ll find him here and his love would be in terrible danger.  Yet he is finding it hard to resist being pinned to the bed like this.  He pushes Dean onto him. Dean takes this as a go ahead. 

Dean slowly removes all of the Castiel’s clothing. Castiel feels at peace with his nudity, as all angels were born naked. Dean notices how hard Castiel is and sees to it that Castiel is relieved. 

Dean leans his head slowly on to Castiel’s midriff touching it with his tongue. Castiel squirms not understanding what the feeling he is getting is called as he starts chuckling. 

“What is this?” He  questions curiously. 

“It’s called tickling and it is also known as a form of teasing.”  Dean licks his lips as he lowers his head to Castiel’s hard cock. The moment his tongue touches the cock, Castiel give a rough moan. Dean grins and starts going at it. His tongue works around the cock as Castiel moans loudly and starts to pump a little. Dean grins satisfied. Slowly Dean begans removing his own articles of clothing, while pumping his head up and down on Castiel’s cock.  Just before Castiel can cum, Dean stops his own cock ready for some Castiel action. 

He spread Castiel’s legs while Castiel is begging for Dean not to stop. He grins as he lowers his body onto the angel and pumps his penis into his hole. Castiel lets out a scream of pleasure.

Castiel starts to feel euphoria as Dean starts pumping into him. Sweat starts to fall from Dean and onto Castiel. Their lips lock, their tongues begin to dance with each other. Castiel runs his nails down Dean’s back, Dean groans unable to suppress it.  Their bodies are in rhythm. The kiss breaks, Dean bites into Castiel’s neck, Castiel moans back as he’s reached his peak.

“DEAN!” Castiel cums first and makes a mess on Dean’s stomach as Dean continues to pump into him. His hole is starting to feel full and painful as Dean erupts into him. 

“CAS!” Dean shouts back. They are both winded and out of breath.  Out of energy Dean collapses on Castiel nodding off.  Castiel smiles and senses Sam returning. He quickly cleans up the mess and returns Dean’s clothes to him.  He tucks Dean into bed and kisses him on the forehead.

“Sleep well Dean.” He smiles, materializing his own clothes on himself. He hears the door knob start turning, in the last second he cleans the cracked glass beer bottle from the floor as if it never existed. 

Sam enters with an arm full of girl magazines that Dean would like and various amounts of chocolate to find Dean asleep tucked in his bed. Sam blinks confused. 

“Did I miss something?” He blinks approaching the bed and out of the corner of his eye he notices one thing out of place. A feather, he grins knowing what his could mean.

Castiel and Dean kissed and made up. Sam got the impression that he wasted his time picking up items from the convenience store to appease his heart broken brother. Drunk off his ass Dean would be no more.

 

**END**


End file.
